Firefighters
About them A firefighter (also known as a fireman or firewoman) is a rescuer extensively trained in firefighting, primarily to extinguish hazardous fires that threaten property and civilian or natural populations, and to rescue people from dangerous situations, like collapsed or burning buildings or crashed vehicles. In some countries, they are also trained in Emergency Medical Services (EMS) and operate ambulances in addition to being a firefighter. In the game In the game, they were first seen in their beds sleeping, while the fire alarm went on and they had to suit them selfs and go down to their car. As they had their firefighting stuff they rushed down to a building. The firefighters then helped the people get down the building as they helped with the people's ishues. In a while the smoke from the building's windows were blowing out to the sky, fire poped out from the windows and they had to extinguish them all. In the ending, next to the building, people were seen and cheerd for the firefighters for their help. Appearances * Bomberitos 12- 5 Trivia General TBA Specific to Bomberitos 12-5 * A of the firefighter named Chinito was still dreaming, how he was pouring some water into a dragons mouth while he was smiling at an in-love princess, while his co-workers were starting to go down the line. Bomberitos 12- 5 (3).jpg Bomberitos 12- 5 (6).jpg Bomberitos 12- 5 (5).jpg Bomberitos 12- 5 (2).jpg Bomberitos 12- 5 (9).jpg Bomberitos 12- 5 (8).jpg Bomberitos 12- 5 (7).jpg Bomberitos 12- 5 (4).jpg * The third firefighter shouthed at Chinito as he finally woke up and dressed, as well he went down the line. * Chinito had to pick up 4 objects that are for the emergency. * One of the firefighters had to rescue the people with the ladder in the fire truck so the people can go to an ambulance, Chinito had to relief them by an oxygen tank, when the three civilians were sufacaited. In the end they were all happy. * The other two firefighters had to do as a team, so that they could extinguish the fire. * Chinito said, that the fire would've been prevented as he showed how, by a white and black swirl, so that it showed a father and son in the living room, while the sparks were coming out of the TV's wire. * The child heard the spark and quickly said to his father about it, when the father plugged out the wire and took the TV out from the room. The little boy then said, that every one could be a firefighter even in their home as he puts a firefighter's helmet on. * As then the white - black swirl came back it show again the firefighters, as Chinito said, that you should remember to prevent fire then to put it out. As in the minute, they had a call of the fire alert. * The game is shown as a learn up for children, how they are dressed, how firefighters help, and that they should tell their parents about any trouble that would lead to a fire. Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Real Life Characters Category:One Time Characters Category:Playable Category:Debut and Non-Playable Category:Heroes Category:Rescuer Category:Good Category:Helper